


Nurse Novak

by ZoyciteM



Series: The Sammy's Time at Stanford Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freckle Fetish, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nurse's Uniform, Schmoop, This is SharpieStealr8200 and cr0wgrrl's Fault, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Sammy's Time at Stanford AU, roughly around Chapter 21.</p><p>Jimmy pays a visit to Dean, to check on his injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Novak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpieStealr8200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieStealr8200/gifts), [cr0wgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0wgrrl/gifts).



> This is entirely SharpieStealr8200 and cr0wgrrl's faults. So blame them for this.

Dean still wasn't sure he liked the painkillers. He'd been suffering for his whole life – what did a little more pain even matter? But Sammy asked him to take them, and anything for Sammy. Always.

Dean was on his back on his bed, half-watching a show on his new television and half wondering how the hell him and Sammy had ended up with such a sweet deal. The house and the food and the parking for Baby and Jesus _Christ_ , those fucking twins.

He let his eyes drift closed, seeing the good line of Jimmy's back, his slender neck. He felt Jimmy's cheek against his chest, the messy hair tickling Dean's chin. He wasn't sure what it was about the kid. Dean shifted a little on the bed, hardening against the worn denim of his jeans.

Dean hadn't ever really thought a lot about his own sexuality. While Dad was chasing happiness at the bottom of a bottle, Dean had chased skirts and closed his eyes while he fucked them, pretending they were awkwardly long-limbed and coltish.

And under John's baleful, watchful eye, never ever daring to try anything. Only touching to patch the kid up after a hunt, or to offer a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Trying not to look when Sammy came out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

Dean took a certain satisfaction in knowing the depths of the fury John would feel if he knew his boys were fucking.

And once again, Dean's drug-addled mind swung back to Jimmy. He thought vaguely that it was strange, how that kept on happening. Sam had been Dean's whole life, his obsession, his responsibility for as long as he could remember. And now, Dean's thoughts kept sliding from Sammy to the mouthy little brat with the incredible blue eyes, slender arms, narrow hips...

Dean gave his head a shake and pressed the heel of his hand against his burgeoning erection.

There was a knock at Dean's door. He hauled himself out of bed and opened it.

It was Jimmy.

Moreover, it was Jimmy in a _nurse's outfit_.

A porn-worthy nurse's outfit. A tight little white shirt, unbuttoned half-way down. A tiny little white skirt, barely covering his ass, in tiny white panties. White thigh-high stockings and cute little white shoes, with straps across the arches of his feet. A little white nurse's hat, pinned to his dark, messy curls. He was holding a clipboard.

“Ah... Mr. Winchester?” Jimmy referenced his clipboard and glanced up at Dean, all wide blue eyes and seriousness.

Dean simply nodded, unable to speak.

“I'm nurse Novak. I'm here to check your injuries, and to make sure there isn't anything else you need.” Jimmy breezed past Dean and into the room, setting his clipboard down on the dresser. Dean, frozen in shock and arousal in the doorway, twisted his head to follow Jimmy's movement, his eyes on that perfect ass under the tiny skirt.

“Mr. Winchester?” Dean heard a little impatience in Jimmy's voice, and realized suddenly that he was standing gormlessly in the doorway, staring. Mentally giving himself a shake, he closed the door and walked back towards the bed, sitting down on the edge, in front of Jimmy.

“Would you strip, please, Mr. Winchester?” Jimmy smiled.

Dean blushed, self-conscious. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside.

“All of your clothes, please, Mr. Winchester. I assure you, you don't have anything I haven't already seen before.” Jimmy smirked and winked.

 _Christ._ Dean stood and pulled his jeans off.

“Lie down on the bed, on your stomach, please.”

Dean moved to comply, slipping his hands up under the pillows, his cheek against the cool cotton. He felt Jimmy sit on the bed, and felt fingers peel back the bandages over his shoulder. Jimmy made a soft, pleased sound above him and the bandage was replaced. Gentle fingers ran over Dean's damaged ribs, and Dean couldn't stop the shiver. It didn't hurt – not from under the pile of painkillers – but it was powerfully erotic. 

“Any pain? Discomfort? Fever?” Jimmy's fingers trailed across Dean's skin, down his side, over the swell of his ass.

“N-no.” Dean managed to choke out.

“Any history of skin cancer in your family, Mr. Winchester?” Jimmy's fingers trailed down the back of Dean's right thigh.

 _What??_ Dean's confusion was absolute. He was a little intrigued by the surge of lust he felt every time his last name left Jimmy's lips. “Uh... no?”

“Hmm. Well, I'd better have a look anyway.” Jimmy said succinctly, and his other hand touched the back of Dean's other thigh.

Dean couldn't help the shivers that ran through him as Jimmy's hands explored his skin. Never, never once, not ever in Dean's life had anyone done what Jimmy was doing now. Never had Dean been so passive and let someone explore him, run hands across his skin and chase them with soft kisses.

Dean was feeling that a lifetime of fumbled, quick fucks in cheap motel rooms and the back of the Impala had left him missing something.

At some point Jimmy had straddled Dean's lower back, and moved his explorations upwards. Jimmy's skirt tickled Dean's butt, and the searing heat through the cotton panties against his skin was incredible. Jimmy leaned to press himself gently along Dean's back, kissing the nape of his neck and down his left trap.

Quite suddenly, Jimmy sat up. “Well, Mr. Winchester, I can't see any areas of concern on this side. Would you flip onto your back, please?” Jimmy climbed off, leaving Dean's back feeling chilled.

Dean blushed as he flipped over, rock-hard and leaking precome. He felt the wetness on the blanket stick to his skin.

Jimmy broke character for just a moment, staring open-mouthed at Dean's cock. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and Dean nearly lost it. Then Jimmy blinked, and seemed to come back to himself.

“Let's continue, shall we?” Jimmy nudged Dean's legs apart and curled up between them. He resumed his soft touches and kisses to Dean's skin, working his way up. He made it as far as Dean's groin, and it was everything Dean could do to not grab Jimmy's head and shove it down on his cock.

Jimmy shifted again, straddling Dean's hips, pressing himself against Dean's cock. Dean groaned at the friction as Jimmy rocked his hips a little.

And to Dean's pleasure and frustration, Jimmy resumed his careful exploration. A warm, plush mouth closed over each of Dean's nipples in succession. The first one received flicks from Jimmy's tongue, which made Dean groan. The second received a sharp nip, which made him gasp and arch against the bed.

Dean's hands moved reflexively to Jimmy's thighs, touching warm skin and smooth stockings and the thin band of lace in between. Dean wasn't sure if Jimmy would allow the touch – after all, you weren't supposed to grope medical professionals. But when no correction came, Dean gave them a soft squeeze.

Jimmy kissed up the side of Dean's neck, and whispered, “What do you want, Mr. Winchester? How can I _assist_ you?”

Dean choked, his grip tightening. “Want... want you...”

“Could you be a little more specific, please? Do you want my hand?” Jimmy reached down and stroked Dean's cock.

Dean's response was lost in his groan, but Jimmy released him quickly.

“My mouth?” Jimmy sat up straight. He lifted one of Dean's hands to his mouth, opened, and slipped the tip of Dean's index finger between his lips, sucking and flicking it with his tongue, without once breaking eye contact.

Dean thought that if he were gonna die, this would be how he'd want to go.

Jimmy pulled Dean's finger from his mouth with a pop and kissed it a final time before returning it to his thigh. “Or was there something else you wanted?” Jimmy smirked.

“Wanna... Jesus Christ... wanna fuck you. Please.” Dean grated out.

“Oh, I see. Well, that would be something I could help you with.” Jimmy winked. “But you'll have to remain lying down, I wouldn't want you to risk aggravating your injuries. You just stay right there, and I'll go ahead and get everything ready.”

Dean thought he was going to die when Jimmy once again climbed off. _How many times is he gonna _do_ that??_ And then Dean's jaw dropped.

Jimmy had stood beside the bed, bent over just a little and flipped the back of his skirt up. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his panties, and turned his head back to look at Dean.

“Is this okay?” Jimmy asked, the very picture of innocence.

“Fuckyes.” Dean breathed out heavily.

Jimmy slipped the soft cotton over the curve of his ass and down his thighs. He gave a wiggle and they fell to the floor. Dean watched them fall, and looked back up to Jimmy's pert ass. With a white plug nestled between his cheeks. Dean's heart skipped a beat.

Jimmy stepped out of the panties, turned back to Dean, produced a packet of lube from a pocket on his shirt, and grinned. He straddled Dean's waist again, his hard cock tenting out the front of his little skirt. Dean reached to stroke it, but had his hand swatted lightly.

“No, Mr. Winchester. You just lie there and relax, all right? I'll take care of everything for you.” Dean let his hands fall limply to the blankets.

He grabbed handfuls of them when a slick, warm hand stroked his shaft. There was a brief moment of fumbling, and then Jimmy was lowering himself onto Dean's cock with a groan, his hands pressed hard against Dean's chest, eyes closed.

Jimmy was slick and hot and crushingly tight and _perfect_ around him. He couldn't help the small buck of his hips.

Jimmy whimpered and frowned, breathing a little heavily, his fingers tightening against Dean's chest.

“Sorry... I didn't...” Dean whispered, remorseful for having hurt Jimmy, even if it was only a little.

“It... It's fine, Mr. Winchester. I simply needed a moment to adjust. You are, after all, quite... substantial.” The frown faded from Jimmy's face, and his eyes flickered open. He smiled mischievously down at Dean, and rolled his hips.

Dean wasn't quite sure how he hadn't come.

“Now. In ideal circumstances, that being you being uninjured, I'd be underneath you as you pounded my ass into the mattress.” Jimmy lifted himself and slid back down Dean's cock with a soft groan.

Dean fought his orgasm with everything he had as Jimmy rode his cock, pretty lips parted and cheeks flushed with exertion. It caught him off guard when Jimmy shuddered and clenched around him, hot wetness splattering Dean's skin. Dean's own orgasm was pulled from him when he watched Jimmy's come soak through his cute little skirt.

He couldn't help his hands coming up to grip Jimmy's hips as he spilled inside him. Jimmy didn't move from on top of him, panting, his head lowered a little. It took both boys a moment to collect themselves.

“Was... was there anything else you needed, Mr. Winchester?” Jimmy asked faintly.

Dean sat up and lifted Jimmy off of him. Jimmy whimpered a little at the loss, but didn't say anything. Dean sat Jimmy beside him on the bed, pulling off the hat, which was a little askew. He unbuttoned Jimmy's shirt and popped the snaps on the skirt, dropping the clothes off the bed. His fingers were awkward on the tiny buckles on the shoes, but Dean managed to get them off. He slipped the thigh-highs down Jimmy's slender legs.

Dean stood the two of them up for long enough to pull the covers down on the bed, and laid down, pulling Jimmy with him. Jimmy turned so that his back was to Dean's front, spooning up snugly against him.

Dean wrapped a possessive arm around the younger boy. He kissed the nape of Jimmy's neck, and buried his face in Jimmy's hair. “I need this.” Dean whispered. “Thank you.”

“Freckles.” Jimmy murmured happily, before Dean heard his breathing slow and deepen as he drifted into sleep.

_Pretty fucking sweet deal,_ was Dean's last thought before he, too, drifted asleep.


End file.
